Tout ce rouge
by Didou367
Summary: L'innocence attendrit toutes les âmes, même les plus implacables. L'atteinte à l'innocence meurtrit toutes les âmes, même les plus implacables.


**Titre : **Tout ce rouge...**  
Auteur/Artiste : **Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.**  
Couple : **Matt/Mello.**  
Fandom : **Death Note.**  
Rating : **M / R.  
**Thème : **#18, Rouge.**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.**  
Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) : **Le titre est nul (comme d'habitude), le résumé est nul (comme d'habitude). Sinon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un Mello OOC comme ça n'a jamais été vu dans l'histoire de la fanfiction. Enfin, de toute manière, à partir du moment où je fais pas un Mello dur comme le roc, mordant et tout ce qui va avec avec, j'ai l'impression de le faire OOC. Fuck.

* * *

Une sommaire ampoule ; accrochée à un plafond d'un blanc sale, parcouru de stries irrégulières, superficielles pour certaines, plus profondes pour d'autres ; octroyait sa lumière jaunâtre velléitaire aux environs exigus, cloîtrée par les murs au papier peint défraichi se décollant çà et là, fort semblable à la chair livide qui se détacherait d'un cadavre roidi en putréfaction ; elle dévoilait les diverses feuilles qui jonchaient un sol au dallage fissuré, absent parfois même ; les meubles dont aucun ne s'accordait à l'autre, tous constellés de taches disparates dont on ne préférait point connaître l'origine et déchiquetés, le rembourrage qui s'en extirpait figurait le sang qui quittait le corps humain au travers d'une plaie sanguinolente.

Elle ne montrait néanmoins pas l'odeur nauséabonde de moisissure à laquelle se mêlaient des exhalaisons âcres de tabac froid – qui provenait de plusieurs cendriers posés sur la table basse et le rebord de la fenêtre – ainsi qu'à d'impérieux arômes de cacao qui ne rendait aucunement la senteur caractéristique du salon plus agréable aux narines, qu'elles fussent délicates ou rustres ; des exhalaisons qui rappelaient funestement celles d'un macchabé se décomposant de façon latente dont se dégageaient des émanations méphitiques qui paraissaient descendre jusqu'à l'estomac afin d'en troubler la sérénité, le secouer de violents spasmes avec pour seul but d'en chasser avec cruauté toute nourriture plus ou moins récemment ingurgitée.

Matt, lui, demeurait accoutumé à tout cela et réussissait donc à y vivre sans le moindre souci. Plus rien ne l'estomaquait à présent, pas même la vue d'une écœurante blatte foulant le même tas de feuilles que lui, ou d'une souris courant à travers la pièce avant de se mettre à l'abri dans son petit trou. Il tapotait avec un flegme de temps à autres troublé par une exaltation inopinée sur les touches de sa Nintendo DS, attendant le retour de son colocataire dont il ne subsistait même pas assuré. Mais peu lui importait en ce moment même, cette léthargie qui excitait et brouillait à la fois les sens, accélérait et alourdissait les mouvements ainsi que les réflexes s'était installée, de manière progressive, dans son corps au fur et mesure qu'il plongeait dans son jeu, dans cet univers virtuel dont il ne se lassait jamais – quoi qu'il le comprît aussi bien que le monde réel.

Monde réel auquel le claquement tonitruant de la porte d'entrée l'astreint à revenir brutalement – bien qu'il ne s'en plaignît nullement, cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à ces acerbes coupures.  
Comme il s'y attendait, Mello fit irruption dans la pièce. Cependant, ce qui se passa par la suite, il devait reconnaître ne pas l'avoir appréhendé.

Le blond jeta sur lui son regard cobalt à la pupille significativement dilatée, au point que l'anthracite de celle-ci eût l'air d'engloutir tout le céruléen de l'iris, un iris à la couleur plus sombre que jamais, comme ternie par un spectacle qui l'avait marqué pour l'éternité, une scène atroce qui se ressassait vicieusement en son esprit. Le rouquin y percevait le reflet de ses élucubrations anarchiques, inachevées ; elles se percutaient les unes les autres, s'avalaient, se recrachaient, fusionnaient selon les pensées.  
Le jeune homme se laissa choir, ses genoux se heurtèrent au carrelage avec brusquerie, choc qui ne fut nullement amorti par le tapis de papier. Sa silhouette se voûta, pareille à celle d'un aïeul accablé par la fatigue accumulée en toute une existence ; sa tête s'abaissa d'une façon que l'on pourrait transcrire telle une reddition, un abandon à la fatalité dont on reconnaissait, résigné, l'inexorable victoire ; une cascade flavescente au débit de soie recouvrit son visage d'albâtre en une dérisoire tentative d'occulter l'émotion qui distordait ses traits anguleux.

Matt se leva – en fin de compte – du canapé, fit quelques pas placides mais précautionneux, semblables à ceux d'un homme qui essayait d'approcher une bête féroce immobile, puis s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami. Il posa une main sur l'épaule frêle de celui-ci qu'il sentit tressaillir à son contact. Il la décala jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il parcourut avec tendresse pour arriver jusqu'à la chevelure ambrée que ses doigts sillonnèrent, porteurs de l'amour qu'il lui portait dans l'espoir que cela suffît à le tranquilliser.  
Des trémulations intermittentes agitaient son être, une respiration saccadée gonflait et vidait sa poitrine, il inspirait avec un désespoir de noyé à la vaine recherche d'oxygène, déglutissait bruyamment comme pour ravaler ce maelström de sentiments qui lui faisait perdre toute contenance, sans que cela n'aboutît au résultat espéré.

« Mello...  
-Tout ce rouge... Tout ce rouge... Tu ne le vois pas, toi, tout ce rouge, pas vrai ?  
-Mello... ?  
-Du rouge... Partout... Partout... Sur le sol... Dans ses cheveux... Sur son visage... Partout... Il y en partout, Matt, partout... »

Le susnommé comprit que les propos – si l'on pouvait véritablement les nommer ainsi – déblatérés de façon irrégulière se rapportaient à du sang. La situation lui paraissait claire sans qu'il n'en subsistât certain, de telle manière qu'il ne put que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, inspiré par la volonté de soutenir son ami.

« Du sang, Mello ? C'est de ça que tu parles ?  
-J'ai... J'ai tiré... Et ça a fait comme une explosion de sang, y'en a eu de partout... »

La médaille de bronze de la Wammy's house scruta quelques instants son allocutaire, le rictus écœuré qui épousait avec une perfection lugubre avec la contraction mortifiée des lignes de son faciès blafard ; puis enserra sa taille chétive d'un bras, approcha son corps, agité de soubresauts, du sien et mêla les doigts de son autre main aux mèches flaves de ses cheveux.

« C'est pas la première fois, Méli-Mello, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.  
-Un mioche... C'était un mioche... Sept ans maximum... Baignait dans tout ce rouge, tout ce rouge... Son père... cherchait des poux à la mafia depuis longtemps. Fallu... agir en conséquence. »

Il ouït le ton rauque du blond se craqueler sur ces derniers mots, pareil à cette terre aride que l'on foulât de ses pieds, vidée à tout jamais de son sang bleu ; et raffermit sa prise sur son enveloppe charnelle, comme pour tarir ce flot de souffrance qui submergeait cette carcasse tremblant sous son étreinte.

Etreinte qui n'apaisait guère les tourments du concerné. L'image de cet enfant ne cessait de lui revenir, avec une opiniâtreté carnassière, sorte de cruelle justicière vengeant le meurtre de cet être innocent. Il se rappelait de ses sanglots ininterrompus, peu à peu devenus une litanie à laquelle son âme meurtrie par la noirceur de ses actes n'avait pas été sensible, pas plus qu'aux cris déchirants qu'il avait de temps à autres poussés, ses ''Papa'' hurlés à pleins poumons ; de la manière qu'il avait de se balancer d'avant en arrière, les genoux ramenés contre son petit torse, tentant sans doute de reproduire le ballotement sécurisant des premiers présents, des airs qu'il fredonnait d'une voix cassée, dont le spectre de la mélodie inachevée pesait dans les environs, cherchait la paix éternelle qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais.

Il se souvenait de sa voix qui l'implorait lorsqu'il l'avait pointé son Beretta dont l'objectif frôlait le front du chérubin, ces ''S'il-te-plaît, Monsieur'' bégayés, sanglotés ; ces larmes qui naissaient dans ses grands yeux noisette, dévalaient ses joues rebondies, traçant des sillons aux trajets tortueux dans la saleté qui recouvrait son épiderme tendre. Le son abrupt et tonitruant du coup de feu, avec cette dimension de fatalité pareille à celle du cri stridulent que poussait un nouveau-né une fois extirpé de l'utérus de sa mère, hantait ses pensées ; de même que le bruit émoussé du petit corps chutant contre le sol froid, effondrement qu'avait précédé une convulsion qui avait secoué son être de façon brève, de ceux qui ébranlaient les individus victimes consentantes de leur jouissance, de la libération de leur semence en celui qu'ils souillaient de leur essence...  
Et surtout, ce sang, ce sang... Le liquide cinabre avait giclé lorsque la balle avait traversé le crâne du petit garçon, il s'était accroché aux mèches blondes de celui-ci, en avait mêlé certaines ; le reste avait atterri çà et là, sur son visage mais aussi sur celui de son meurtrier, sur ces vêtements encrassés, sur la pierre rugueuse sur laquelle il gisait présentement... Et l'hémoglobine continuait à s'extraire de la plaie pour dégouliner à un rythme indolent, celui que les génitrices conféraient au balancement de leurs bras soutenant la vie qu'elles avaient créée ; fusionnaient avec les restes du désarroi liquide du garçonnet, parcouraient ensemble les traits crispés de ce faciès replet.

« Putain de rouge... Putain de rouge de merde... »

Il le voyait encore, ce fluide andrinople qui maculait la blondeur candide de sa jeune victime ; au point qu'il lui donnât l'impression qu'il allait teinter jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux afin de lui octroyer une vicieuse couleur rousse.

« Mello... Mon Mellow-Yellow... »

Le rousseau redressa le menton de son compère avec une douceur presqu'effarouchée, une crainte que le croisement de leurs regards, cérulé et sinople, pût le troubler davantage. Pourtant, ses lèvres, purpurines comme jamais, meurtries par la pression coupable de ses gencives ivoirines, ne sollicitaient que le contact des siennes, en une sorte de simulacre d'absolution. La dextre de Matt vint se poser sur celle, parcourue de frissons, du mafieux, main qui agrippait le crucifix aux perles grenat de son chapelet ; et ses lèvres rejoignirent les siennes, réponse à la prière tacite de l'éternel second dont les paupières s'abaissèrent lentement, succombant au poids de cette vue abjecte.

Cependant, alors que la langue de son acolyte effleurait la sienne, ses yeux se rouvrirent avec brusquerie. Un soubresaut bouleversa son corps en même temps que les réminiscences de cet assassinat, de l'amarante teintant la tignasse de la plus infâme des façons, muant le blond lumineux en roux sombre...  
Il endolorit inopinément l'organe moite de Matt d'un coup de dents, puis repoussa celui-ci qui, la main sur la bouche, gémit un ''Putain, Mello !'', se releva et courut jusqu'à la salle-de-bain dans laquelle il s'enferma pour finalement se laisser glisser contre la porte.

« Mello ? Mello, sans déconner, bordel, ça fait mal, ouït-il de l'autre côté de la surface boisée. »

Le susnommé ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il n'en avait guère envie et, de toute manière, ne se sentait pas la force de répondre. S'il tentait ne serait-ce que de prononcer un mot, il pressentait qu'il allait éclater en sanglots – et même troublé comme il l'était, sa dignité ne le lui permettait pas. Il préféra donc caler sa tête entre ses deux genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre lui.

« Eh, Mello. Dis-toi que... Raaah, ce que j'aime pas sortir ce genre de conneries... Bref, dis-toi qu'il est bien là où il est. Tu peux me répondre, s'il-te-plaît ? Parce que tu me fais un peu peur, là, en fait.  
-Je... Casse-toi, Matt. »

Comme il l'avait anticipé, ses lèvres avaient été une sorte de barrière qu'il avait fait céder par l'erreur de cette succincte parole, ainsi ses larmes s'extirpèrent de la commissure de ses prunelles azuréennes pour dévaler ses joues blafardes. Il pressa une main gantée de noir avec la vaine espérance que cela rendît inaudible ses plaintes.

« ''Pour peu que tu implores sa présence, le Seigneur sera toujours à tes côtés dans les moments les plus difficiles''. C'est un truc que tu m'as dit une fois, y'a longtemps. »

Après quoi il entendit des bruits de pas, chacun se faisant moins distinct que le précédent, et en déduisit que Matt s'était enfin résigné à le laisser tranquille.

Avec le rappel de cette phrase que son père avait coutume de lui dire, à lui ainsi qu'à sa petite-sœur, une sorte de folie pieuse le prenait, telle la femme dévote dont le remord de l'adultère avait altéré la raison, cette dernière noyée sous le désespoir qu'elle tentait d'atténuer à renforts de suppliques ferventes.  
Le jeune homme retira le rosaire de son cou, entremêla ses doigts déliés à l'assemblement de grains, albe trivial et carmin rutilant et murmura ces chapelets qu'il n'avait pas récité depuis bien longtemps, ces discours religieux qu'entrecoupaient les hoquets de son affliction.

Il priait le Créateur de lui octroyer de nouveau cette dureté d'âme qui semblait s'être évaporée, d'enterrer au plus profond de son être le souvenir de ce crime ignominieux afin qu'il ne déconcertât plus son esprit – que requérait en permanence la poursuite de Kira – ; mais aussi, il priait pour le salut de l'enfant afin que le Tout-Puissant lui accordât l'amnistie._  
_


End file.
